Recordar y sentir
by Srta. MCD
Summary: La sensación y los sentimientos de Kagura después de experimentar el "amor" por primera vez. OneShot Mas el EXTRA de la versión de Okita, lemon y ooc
1. Recordar y sentir

Recordar y sentir.

-Nos vemos- le dijo con una sonrisa, desde la puerta del su apartamento.

Ella todavía estaba sonrojada.

-Sí, mejor vete ya bastardo. – Le dijo en un tono nervioso, y con un sonrojo es su cara que mostraba lo vergonzosa que estaba todavía.

Frente a ese gesto, que a él le daba cierta ternura, la despidió con un beso. Y un "Eres una estúpida". Un insulto ciertamente insignificante, ya que ellos se hablaban con esas palabras. Era la costumbre.

La puerta se cerró, ella la cerró.

Se dejó caer de espaldas contra la puerta. Y dio un pequeño suspiro, dejando mostrar todo el cansancio que tenía su cuerpo.

Le contaba creer un poco lo que acababa de pasar. Todas las sensaciones que acababa de tener hace tan solo unos momentos con ese chico que acababa de cruzar la puerta y despedirla. Ese chico que hace ya tiempo se había convertido en su novio. El de cabellos color castaño, con ojos marrones-rojizos que podían mirarla de frente y darle una sensación que solo ellos podían.

El apartamento está sucio, bueno también era de esperarse. Ayer todos vinieron de sorpresa a su casa, saludándola por su cumpleaños. Sus 19 años. Todos estaban ahí, para darle la agradable sorpresa y festejar. Todos, menos el peli-castaño, él no estaba para su sorpresa. Y eso la molesto tanto. O puede, que lo que más le molesto fue haber tenido la esperanza de que el vendría a tiempo. Pero así no paso, y ella esperándolo, no pudo disfrutar de la compañía de sus amigos.

Una vez que todos se fueron, el llego. Era tarde, tipo cinco de la mañana y ella muchas ganas de recibirlo no tenía. Pero si tenía ganas de dormir, o de acostarse y que nadie haga ruido, eso no pasaría si ella no le abría la puerta, ya que, conociéndolo se quedaría molestándola hasta que le habrá.

Ni bien abrió la puerta, él se abalanzo sobre ella. La abraso y la beso. Ambos forcejeando.

Su forma de pedir "Perdón." Y la forma de ella diciéndola: "No te perdono."

Después de la pequeña discusión/forcejeo, se miraron a los ojos. Ella con el ceño fruncido y el con una sonrisa de "Sé que te traigo muerta y que ya me perdonaste"

Él no se excusó, no hacía falta. Estaba sucio con tierra y manchado de sudor, por correr hasta acá. Estuvo trabajando hasta tarde, ya que su jefe y ello se tenían en la mira con odio. Seguro no le permitió salir temprano, por su compromiso importante.

-Algún día le pasara algún accidente al bastardo- Suspiro él. –Pasare a bañarme, no te duermas. – Dijo corriendo al baño y ordenándole desde la puerta de este.

"¡Claro que me dormiré! Estúpido." Pensó la chica, en cierto tono de enojo.

Pero no fue así. Según ella, no estaba tan cansada para dormir. Si bien puede ser una forma infantil de decir que no lo hiso por él, también puede ser la verdad, estaba acostumbrada a dormir poco o no dormir por sus compañías nocturnas. En donde pasan un rato juntos, hablan y duermen hasta que él tenga que ir a la universidad. Y solo eso, estaban bien con eso.

A veces estaban eso momento incomodos donde el proponía ciertas cosas, y ella lo frenaba con manotazos impulsados por lo nervios y el miedo que tiene en la situación.

Hasta esa noche.

Sentada, apoyando la espalda en la puerta, después de despedir a su novio, se golpeó en la cara para dejar de recordar y tener su mente en blanco.

El golpe no ayudo.

-Tengo que bañarme. –Comento en voz alta.

Recorriendo el camino hacia el baño recordó cada paso que dio él mientras caminaba hacia ella al salir de bañarse.

En bóxer y en cuero. Se acercó a ella. "Olía tan bien" pensó recordando.

Se desnudó frente al gran espejo que tiene en su baño. Se miró de atrás y delante. Su cuerpo estaba empapado de sudor. Y al tocarse los pechos, la panza, y por la cintura pudo notar lo pegajoso que estaba. Él se había empeñado a jugar con ella y su cuerpo poniéndole crema, que quedo de la torta de cumpleaños. Así pasar su lengua, gustosamente por ciertos lugares. Aunque al final termino lamiendo en todas las partes que se le antojo.

Al recordar a que se debía empezó a sentir como algo le oprimía en su entrepierna. Provocando a tragar saliva y sentir el deseo de sentarse, sus piernas no lo resistían.

De repente, como vino la sensación, de la misma forma se fue.

Igual, hace rato le duelen las piernas.

Dolió un poco, sangro. Y aun así gimió de placer en cada movimiento.

Pequeños grititos, y suspiros de gozo salieron de ella tan normalmente. Suspira, necesita dejar de pensar, de recordar precisamente cada momento. Suspira otra vez, frente al espejo y con una buena luz, las marcas en su cuerpo no le permiten olvidar nada.

Bañarse la ayudara poner la mente en blanco. Se mente a la bañera y el agua que tibia que acostumbra a usar moja todo de ella. Mientras lava se cabello pelirrojo, lleno de espuma por su shampoo. Cierra sus ojos.

Siente sus manos, que la tocan contorneando sus curvas. Como cuando él estaba sentado en el sillón y ella estaba sentada sobre el poniendo sus piernas a ambos de sus costados. Eso paso cuando empezaron a besarse y la desvestía.

"¿Él está aquí?" Se preguntó. El tacto de esas manos se sentía tan real para ella. Tanto, que un gritito ahogado se le escapo frente al tacto.

Abrió lo ojos. Él no estaba, pero ella sentía todavía esas manos agarrándola de los costados. Y de apoco sintió como de repente sintió ese mismo peso de manos en sus tetas. Y lo materializo a él, con esa sonrisa que él siempre le dedica y ella dice odiar por momentos. Él estaba enfrente suyo moldeando sus tetas con ambas manos. Mientras la besaba salvajemente con su lengua. Ella sentía su lengua degustar su sabor. Ese placer la hacía volver a cerrar sus ojos. Pero al saber que no era real los volvía abrir.

Alejando esa estúpida sensación de placer por nada.

Termino su baño lo más rápido. No quiere sentirlo más así. Después de ponerse ropa ligera para dormir, no le importa que sean las 9 de la mañana, dormir y acostarse le sacaran las sensaciones que ahora no quiere tener.

Mala conclusión.

Ahí lo hicieron. Aparte de empezar en el sillón de su pequeño living, terminaron en la cama.

Ahora no para de imaginar la cama moverse, y sentir el peso de su cuerpo meciéndola de arriba y abajo. Eso, extrañamente, la hace gemir. Pegar un gruño.

Termino excitada. Termino de darse cuenta.

Al notarlo, se tapa la cara.

-No puedo creer ser tan pajera. – Sollozo, con una voz sufrida. –Y solo después de mi primera vez –No dejaba de sufrir en voz alta. –Estúpido, bastardo, sádico de mierda. – Maldijo a su novio con cierto odio.

"Quiero hacerlo otra vez estúpido" Pensó boca abajo en su cama.

Termino de recordar como quedaron abrasado, al llegar al final de lo que empezaron.

-Feliz cumpleaños, china. –Suspiro como primera palabra después de besarla tanto, y hacer todo lo que le hizo. –¿Te gusto mi regalo? –Bromeo él. Ya que jamás se imaginaria tener la dicha de hacerlo con ella.

Ella no le respondió, estaba cansada. Y más porque termino primero que él y él siguió. Aunque eso en lo más mínimo le provoca quejarse.

Al notarlo, él se bajó a la altura que estaba ella para besarla cómodamente y mirarla a los ojos.

\- ¿Te duele mucho? –Le pregunto. –¿Estas bien?

-¡Sí que estoy bien malnacido! – Grito sollozando. Respondiendo a su recuerdo. Y muy bien aferrada a su almohada.

FIN.


	2. Extra: versión de Okita Sougo

La versión de Okita.

Tarde, tarde, tarde. No la quiero aguantar enojada.

4:53 am Genial… Ojalá este despierta, no, si es lo más seguro. Ojalá que me abra.

Bien, ya estoy en frente del edificio.

Ni pensarlo, escaleras… Maldita chica, porque mierda vives en el quinto piso. Ahora enfrente de tu puerta maldita bastarda cumpleañera. Y tienes la luz prendida. Ábreme.

Golpeo la puerta. Una, dos, ciento veces. No piensas abrirme.

Bien, pues yo no pienso irme a esta hora. Así que ábreme. No dejare de tocar a la puerta china.

Ahí viene. Puedo escuchar sus pasos.

1, 2, 3: Abre.

Me abalanzo sobre ella, empiezo con un abraso del cual no puede zafarse. Ahora su boca. Completamente de mi pertenencia. Al principio no sede, eso provoca que duela un poco por el choque de los dientes, pero después ya sí. Estaba comiendo, su boca sabe dulce, rica.

Nos separamos del beso. Ya me perdono, enserio la traigo muerta. Su ceño fruncido lleno de odio me lo grita. Tranquila china, yo te aprecia un poco.

-Algún día le pasara algún accidente al bastardo – ¿Esa es mi escusa? Soy un completo idiota… Porque no un "¡Feliz cumpleaños china! Traté de venir antes, pero por el trabajo no pude, pero te quiero y tengo un regalo para ti." Bueno tengo toda la noche… Se lo doy después.

Corro al baño, tengo un olor horrible.

-Pasare a bañarme, -Le dije mientras me dirigía hacia el baño. – no te duermas. –Grite desde la puerta.

Un baño rápido. El agua esta tibia, como la le gusta a ella, se siente bien.

Bueno, lo mejor sería: salir del baño decirle "Feliz Cumple" y darla el maldito collar que le compre hace días. Seguro te reirás por no ser un collar de perro. Estúpida, lo haces más difícil siempre. Bueno, no importa… La enfrentare, no es como si le tuviese miedo así que salgo y se lo doy. Se lo tiro en la cara, pera ser más original. ¡Bien china! ¡Ya voy por ti bastarda!

Salgo de la bañera, y ahora voy al living.

Mierda, mierda, mierda, la ropa.

Cuando vuelvo al baño, veo en mi mochila, ahí estaba envuelto el regalo. Pero, no me di cuenta que no traje ropa. Estaba la de recién, pero está sucia y tiene olor, no puedo ponerme eso. Pegue la vista a las paredes del baño, por ahí deje ropa de la última vez que me bañe acá. Y sí, un bóxer… Bueno, algo es algo. No te puedes quejar china.

Salgo del baño, con mi mochila en la mano para poder darle el regalo. La china ya me vio, ve mi caminar desde su sillón largo. La bastarda vive de lujos y no estudia ni trabaja, bueno lo haría si trabajar se significa estar en un sillón en la casa de quien la crio.

\- ¿Qué haces así? –Me pregunto algo exagerada, una vez que estaba enfrente de ella.

\- Traigo tu regalo –Respondí, a lo cual ella me empezó a tirar almohadas. Claro… Supongo me entiendo mal.

Que china pervertida y mente sucia. No me sorprende.

Los almohadazos ya empezaban a fastidiarme, así que con un ágil movimiento pude ponerme enfrente suyo para poder agarrarla de sus antebrazos y que así no me pegue más.

\- Cálmate cumpleañera. –Le dije sonriéndole, estaba completamente tentado a besarla. Tan cerca, tan dormida que me espero. Que bastarda haciendo las cosas difíciles. Igual no la bese. Si la beso seguramente con la idea que tiene en mente de lo que le quiero hacer me echara de su casa, y es muy de noche. –No traje ropa. Solo encontré este bóxer en el baño. Y está medio húmedo asique no me molestes. –Con eso creo que es suficiente, de apoco empecé a soltarla. Sin golpes de reacción, genial, así se controla a la fiera.

\- ¿Y porque no trajiste? –Pregunto.

\- Bueno, hoy no estuve en mi casa en todo el día. Y pensé que tenía todo en la mochila, pero parece que no.

Ella me miraba de arriba abajo, meditando si creerme o no.

Me creyó, era obvio que sí. Total, si era verdad.

Bien… Ahora, el plan. Voy en busca de mi mochila, que con el repentino ataque de almohadas estaba un poco lejos, pero ella me tiro del brazo a sentarme a su lado.

-Quédate quieto, me molesta tu movimiento. –Suspira, y hace que yo también lo haga. –Hay torta, si quieres –me dijo señalando a la mesa. –Sírvete si quieres, no comiste nada ¿no? –Yo le respondí con un "umh" no sabía que decir. Después de que la bastarda me alejo de mi plan

No lo hice. Pero no quiero torta. Vine para pasar el inicio del día de tu cumpleaños, seguro no podré estar todo el día contigo hoy.

Pero si te estas durmiendo china… Esto es lo mismo que nada.

Tengo que actuar sino también yo me dormiré.

Agarro una porción de torta y la pongo en un plato. Entonces la agarro a la china y la siento sobre mí. Colocando sus piernas separadas cada una a mis ambos lados. La china se sorprende ante tal acción, se sonroja.

\- ¿Que planeas hacer sádico? –Hoy está más pervertida que nunca.

Eso me gusta.

-Comer pastel, china. –Le dije mostrándole mi porción.

-Aja… ¿Y porque me pusiste así? –Pregunta tan desconfiada. Lo peor es que no intento nada.

-Para compartir… ¿No quieres? –Le sonreí invitándole de la cuchara.

Y la acerque y ella se acercó. La cuchara también la acerqué a mi boca y me comí el bocado. Dejando a ella con la boca abierta, y con las ganas.

-MMMM –Saboree exagerándonos. – ESTA DELICIOSO CHINA. –Le dije con la boca llena, y abriendo la bien solo para molestar.

Como primera reacción ella estiro su mano a la mesa pasa alcanza a la torta y llenarse los dedos de crema, lo cual pudo con facilidad y con estos mancho completamente mi cara.

-Toma más, está muy rico, ¿no? –Se burló sarcástica.

-Límpiame maldita. –Ordene.

-Oh si claro. Como quieras. – De nuevo su sarcasmo infantil.

Yo también puedo ser infantil. Agarre la porción que tenía en la mano y se le enchastre toda en la cara. Como era toda la torta, y no solo la crema, esta se desparramó en mi pecho, en su ropa y un poco en el sillón y el piso. Roja de la furia, empezó a tirar manotazos. Los cuales detuve.

\- ¡Límpiame Idiota!

-China, tu empezaste. –Dije tranquilo. –Pero, como soy una persona educada, no como tú – aclare –Si te limpiare. –Le dije tratando de hacer mi mejor sonrisa maliciosas obvia.

Se dio cuenta, forcejeo para escapar, pero no la deje.

La acerque a mí, su cara estaba totalmente enchastrada de crema y bizcochuelo. Con mi lengua, empecé a lamerla, primero sus cachetes después pequeños lugares donde llego. Esquivando su boca. Así la dejaba quejarse, decir "Que asco", insultarle, y sobre todo ver como ella se esforzaba para callarse.

Después de más o menos terminar tocaba su boca. Y empecé. Lamiendo sus labios, los cuales estaban juntos, pero cundo sintieron mi tacto empezaron a abrirse con cuidado. Y ella dejaba apenas salir su lengua para que rose con la mía. Después ya me quedé quieto posicionando mis labios junto a los de ella, mientras ella también me besaba. La tenía con mis manos en su cintura.

Uh este beso me está poniendo. Mas sus suspiros de cansancio después de cada largo beso que frenamos para agarrar poco aire. Esta china bastarda me está poniendo loco. No me gusta. Sé que no haremos nada, que no juegue conmigo.

No dejo de poner atención a este beso. Pero, el de abajo se está ilusionando. Bien… Terminare con esto, igual que siempre, le levantare la remera, me pegara y fin.

Con mis manos en su cintura es fácil el movimiento. De apoco las voy subiendo, llevando para arriba la esa remera. Y se deja subir, arriba de la mitad… Es un nuevo record, pero ahí ella de besarme, claro todo se terminó amiguito.

Pero… ¡¿Qué mierda?! Ella levanto sus brazos para que le levante la remera. Y lo hago sin dudas, aunque solo un poco brusco, no me lo espere. Esto está pasando, ¿no? No creo que sea un sueño, ¿Lo es?

No, esto no es sueño, la china al fin quiere.

Esta información me da más ganas todavía. Tiene un short medio suelto, fácil de sacar para después. Ahora tengo su piel semidesnuda enfrente mío. Falta la mejor parte para ver.

-Lí- límpiame aquí también bastardo. –Me ordeno nerviosa.

Y vi como ella tenía un poco de torta arriba de su pecho. Accedí a su orden, pero no por obedecerla sino porque me gusta el lugar donde tengo que limpiar. Así que con mi lengua empecé. Me aleje solo un momento, ni bien termine el trabajo de limpiar ella agarro mi cabezo y la volvió a besarme.

No despegaba mis manos de su cuerpo. Deliñando sus curvas y ver hasta donde me dejaba llegar. Y por lo que veo puedo tocar todo lo que yo quiera. No puedo evitar reír y ella lo nota.

-Cállate estúpido. –Me dice entre besos.

No dije nada. Lo nerviosa que esta me provoca reírme un poco más. Pero ella me calla con un golpe y como parte de mi "venganza" la agarra de la cintura y la acerque completamente a mí.

Creo que de esta forma ella puede notar lo listo que estoy. Dejo su boca y voy para su cuello de ahí su hombro, besando y mordiendo a gusto.

\- ¿A-ahí –Pego un pequeño grito al empezar a hablar por morderla con un poco de fuerza? - también cayo torta?

Jajá ¿Será que ella solo me dejará morder y comer donde solo haya torta?

Como tú quieras china.

-Mjam – Le afirme.

Ella me abrazaba y agarraba de mi nuca. Yo también la abrasaba, quería sacarle la prenda que ahora me distanciaba de sus senos. Pensé que sería más difícil, pero pude desabrocharlo rápido. Y no dude ni segundos en sacárselo rápido y tirarlo lejos. Ya llegué hasta acá no me voy a privar de mirar sus tetas y quien sabe cuántas cosas más se me ocurran.

Ante mi acción de arrebatar su sostén y tirarlo lejos ella se sorprendió.

\- ¿Qué haces estúpido? –Dijo para inmediatamente tapar su pecho con sus antebrazos. Estaba completamente roja.

Tenía que pensar algo rápido, o todo se acabaría ahora.

Ya sé.

Deje de apoyar mi espalda en el sofá y me incline hacia ella. La verdad no me estaba acercando, como ella creer, me estaba estirando para llegar a la torta. Y por lo menos mancharme un poco los dedos con la crema. Lo hice. Y una vez cumplido el objetivo me volvía a poyar.

Eso, sin mi querer, hizo un movimiento con la amiga de la china y el mío. La poca tela que los escondían hacia que cada rose cuente. No dude en sonreír para molestarla. Eso provocó que ella bajara un poco de la guardia de su pecho para pegarme y que yo, con mis dedos manchase esos pezones.

-Los limpiare china. –Dije mientras que con mi mano agarré su teta.

-Nng –Estaba a punto de quejarse, pero su seno ya estaba en mi boca.

Mi lengua se volvió loca. Con mi boca, no dejaba se succionar, de lamer, me morder, de estirar. Era completamente rico. Pero lo que más me ponía loco es que ella acariciaba mi cabeza mientras lo hacía.

Manche su otro pezón. Y hice lo mismo que con el otro. Mientras manche su abdomen. Y también lo limpie. Pero una vez recostados a lo largo del sillón. Una vez que la crema se acabó igual seguí. No sé si ella se dio cuenta que ya solo estaba besando su cuerpo que limpiando la crema.

De repente su pantalón ya no estaba. No sé quién de los dos lo saco. Pero ya no estaba. Siendo una chica adolescente de diecinueve años sigue vistiendo bragas de conejitos.

Mi recosté sobre ella. Para besarla en la boca. Pero también no pude no hablarle.

-Me encantan tus bragas de conejitos. –Le susurre al oído.

Mientras mi mano acariciaba su cintura y bajaba todavía más.

-No te burles. Tú tienes esos boxers de "S" y nadie te molesta. –Alcanzo a decirme, aunque con mucho esfuerzo.

-No me burlo. –Dije con un beso en su mejilla, para despistarla en donde se estaba dirigiendo mi mano. –Me gustan tanto que la quiero acariciar. –Dije tocando su braga. Acariciando lentamente y justo donde tendría un buen efecto.

-Ngg hagas…. eso. –Trato de quejarse.

-Aprecio la tela china. –Dije para provocarla y ahora hundir un poco mis dedos en esa zona- … -Me acerque a su boca y de ahí le hable serio. –¿Molestan mis dedos? –Le susurre. Y haya abajo mis dedos jamás se detenían.

Dejando de darle importancia a sus bragas, con mis dedos las hice a un lago y de apoco penetre a la china con dos dedos. Trato de gritar, pero la calle besándola. Ahora ella no dejaba de mover su boca locamente. Empezó a gemir entre mis labios. Gemía entre insultos. Gemía para mí. Gemía porque yo la provocaba a eso.

Saque mis dedos. Y ella no para de jadear.

Está completamente mojada, y mis la ayudaron a mostrarle lo que se viene. Es el turno de mi amigo entrar. Salir. Entrar. Salir. Entrar. Salir. Entrar. Salir. Entrar.

-China dolerá un poco. –Le advierto mientras me posiciono.

Empiezo de apoco, por la puntita, quiero que sienta cada segundo que entro en ella. Sus gritos serían más fuertes si la dejara. Pero le tapó la boca y acaricio su pecho para que tenga otra cosa de que preocuparse. No creo que sirva, pero si los acaricio.

Una vez a dentro. Me levanto y la veo. Abierta, yo dentro de ella con un poco de crema en el costado todavía, sonrojada y con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos.

Hermosa.

Creo que el primer movimiento fue muy duro. La sacudí, ella grito. Pero, mierda, que bien que se sintió. De ahí no me detuve en ningún momento.

Solo que… Este sillón se hizo cada vez más pequeño.

Jadeando me pidió.

-Va… ah… vamos a la hgg mi cama...

Su cama no estaba lejos.

Sin salir de ella, de alguna manera la cargue y ella se aferró con sus piernas a mi cintura. No dejaba de hacerla golpear contra mí.

Llegamos en frente de la cama y la deje caer. Estaba a punto del orgasmo, pero salí de ella.

Otra vez arriba de ella, volví a empezar. Y con más dureza, velocidad y ganas. Se escuchaba el rechinido de la cama o el colchón.

Ella termino. Me di cuenta porque se quedó quieta, pero a mi falta poco asique no frene y trate de ser rápido para terminar.

Y así fue. Dentro de ella. No me importo.

Me desplome arriba de ella. Y le di mi brazo para que pueda apoyarse sobre él. Sinceramente no estaba cansado, se notaba que ella sí. La besé en la frente y le di besos por toda la cara. Solo molestándola y sofocándola porque sé que ya no puede más.

-Feliz cumpleaños, china. - Wow que idiota que soy. Al fin la salude. Se suponía que ella tenía que tener regalos y sorpresas… no yo. –¿Te gusto mi regalo? –jajá como si lo hubiese planeado.

¡El regalo!

Ella no me responde. Seguro le duele mucho… No me fije mucho en ser cuidadoso con eso.

Me baje un poco a su altura para verla bien.

\- ¿Te duele mucho? –Le pregunte. –¿Estas bien?

Ella me respondió con un beso completamente húmedo. Y la puse arriba mío.

Mierda china, como me gustas. Creo que el regalo te lo daré otro día. Esto cuenta como tu regalo.

No me di cuenta cuando ella se durmió, el cansancio la pudo. Yo estaba tan solo un poco cansado, pero seguro ya es de mañana y tengo que ir a la maldita universidad.

La puse a un costado mientras dormía. Falta media hora para las ocho, creo que perdimos la noción del tiempo…

Tardo en bañarme, disfruto el baño, y saliendo tengo que ponerme la misma ropa. Espero tener ropa en los lockers de gimnasia de haya.

Mientras me cambie fui saliendo y la encontré despierta. Estaba completamente roja, pero despeina y son la ropa que tenía ayer. Me acerque despacio, no sé porque, por ahí era peligroso. Estaba sentada en la mesada de su pequeña cocina y me puse enfrente de ella. Tenía el ceño fruncido y estaba muy colorada.

-Buenos días. –Dije. Me acerque despacio rodeándola con los brazos. Y la bese, beso tsunderamente compartido.

\- ¿Bas a desayunar? –Me pregunto sin mirarme a los ojos.

-No ya salgo…

\- Oh ok.

\- ¿Estas bien? –Le pregunte, pero no me miro. Solo agito la cabeza afirmando.

\- ¿Te gusto? -¿Qué? Jaja que china tonta. Yo agite la cabeza para arriba y abajo, y ambos costados. Lo cual la confundió y enojo. - ¡¿Qué es eso idiota?! –Me empujo un poco. –Responde bastardo.

-Eres un monstro. –Me burle por su acto violento. Género que quiera pegarme más. Asique la agarré de sus antebrazos para que me mire. –En la cama china. Eres increíble.

Su seguridad volvió de repente, regalándome una sonrisa.

-Bueno… Tú no eres tan malo. –Se burla de mí, me está provocando.

\- ¿Tú crees? –Le pregunte acariciando su pierna. Y alzándola más a mí. –Por ahí fui muy blando.

-Puede ser, pero puedo darte otra oportunidad, para cambiar mi opinión. –Me propone y me besa.

Maldita universidad que me separa de la hora de acción con la china. Ella está totalmente dispuesta. No puedo creer que me esté besando el cuello.

-Me encanta la idea… -Ella me sonrió. –Pero no quiero darte amor solo 5 minutos y quedarme con las ganas. –Y su cara cambio. –De por sí ya estoy duro por tu culpa, china. –Trate de "arreglarla" aunque era verdad. –Así me pones bastarda.

-Eso te pasa por idiota. –Dijo haciendo puchero.

Por bastarda la alce y la lleve a la puerta besándola. Ahí hice que me sienta. Pegando ella un muy pequeño ruido.

-Me voy. –Dije. –Pero voy a tratar de llegar temprano.

-Como quieras.

Abrí la puerta. Y la despedi con un beso.

-Nos vemos- le dije con una sonrisa, desde la puerta del su apartamento.

Ella todavía estaba sonrojada.

-Sí, mejor vete ya bastardo. – Me dijo nerviosa, y con un sonrojo es su cara que mostraba lo vergonzosa que estaba todavía.

Y me cerró la puerta en la cara.

No importa que, hoy volveré lo más pronto posible.

 **FIN.**

 **Bueno esto se llama lo pedís lo tenes XD okya**

 **Me gusto como se recibió mi primer oneshot *o* asique a quienes lo leyeron y les gusto el extra de la versión de Okita que tiene mas lemon wiiii me primer lemon personal… Esta sweet (o como sea) creo XD pero está hecho con amor fufu**

 **Solo eso! Los saludo**


End file.
